


[podfic] Tale of Two Kitties 'Verse

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Tale of Two Kitties 'Verse</i> by <b>stuckinspokane</b> read aloud.</p><p>Morgana believes that her pet needs a friend. Thus: Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Tale of Two Kitties 'Verse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tale of Two Kitties 'Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8460) by stuckinspokane. 



  


**Duration:** 25ish mins  
 **Download** :[MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/tail-of-two-kitties-verse-anthology)(17MB) 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk about super cute!  
> Arthur and Merlin, being cats. And awesome. Gwen and Morgana are bonus awesome♥


End file.
